Breast-feeding, like childbirth, is a unique and natural function of motherhood which started with the roots of human existence. As our society became more "sophisticated", breast-feeding declined somewhat in popularity in favor of bottle feeding as a more convenient means of feeding babies. However, the nutritional and emotional advantages of breast-feeding have been publicly recognized and breast-feeding has thus enjoyed a resurgence in popularity.
Unfortunately, modern society is mobile and many prospective mothers are no longer able to learn firsthand from their own mothers the techniques of breast-feeding. At the same time, many prospective mothers and fathers are attending classes to learn about the process of childbirth and the techniques of not only delivery but caring for newborn infants. It is thus natural for prospective mothers to desire to learn about the proper techniques for breast-feeding during these instructional sessions.
Because the classes are often presented to both prospective mothers and fathers in a group setting, it is undesirable to teach breast-feeding using the female students' own breasts. This would often subject the modest student to unnecessary embarassment. Any training device should be lightweight and comfortable because many female attendees are several months pregnant and thus subjected to back strain which is attendant the weight gain of pregnancy.
It is thus desirable to provide a breast-feeding trainer which may be worn over everyday clothing, is lightweight, and is an anatomically correct simulation of a breast of the mother of a newborn in order to provide maximum instructional benefit to the student. In addition, the trainer is preferably constructed of materials which may be easily washed. Finally, the trainer is preferably constructed as a unit to avoid the necessity of reconstructing the trainer for each use.